Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion
by Kitai Shinsei
Summary: Reposted A mishap in Potions class causes Harry, Draco, Severus, Sirius, Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean to fall snigger pregnant. Contains slash.
1. We're what!

Title: Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion (Reposted)  
  
Author: Kitai Shinsei  
  
Disclaimer: After reading this, you'll be glad I DON'T own them. ~.~v  
  
Warnings: This fic contains MALE PREGNANCY and SLASH between HARRY POTTER and DRACO MALFOY, RON WEASELY and NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, DEAN THOMAS and SEAMUS FINNIGAN and SIRIUS BLACK and SEVERUS SNAPE. Please, if you do not like any of this, then DO NOT READ. And please DO NOT leave me a review saying that I am sick. I know that already. :p  
  
Good things: The boys are pregnant. This is probably every woman's dream, especially among those who have had babies. I haven't had a kid, but I've often wished while PMSing, that guys could go through that kind of stuff. So this fic is dedicated to everyone with my views, but especially to Miss Peche, Mrs De La Harpe, Mrs De Sousa, who have recently had babies (CONGRATS GUYS) and also to Mrs Kent-Brown and Ayanda who will be having their own in a couple of weeks. (GOOD LUCK!!!)  
  
ON WITH THE STORY BEFORE I BORE YOU ALL TO DEATH!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion Chapter One: We're WHAT?!  
  
"Today," Said Professor Snape to his seventh year class, one double Potions lesson in October, "We will be making a strength potion."  
  
Hermione raised a hand. "But sir, we made one of those in fourth year. Why are we."  
  
"Because, Granger, this is a far stronger potion. This will increase strength tenfold, not fivefold like the one you've already made. I will be requiring a few students to test it when it is done. Any volunteers.or do I have to choose myself?" Snape leered pointedly at Neville Longbottom who almost wet his pants.  
  
Harry and Ron immediately raised their hands. Malfoy, seeing this, volunteered as well. Neville, finally tired of the others always sticking up for him, tentatively put up his hand, as did Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, with encouraging smiles in his direction.  
  
"And I will be taking some myself just to make sure none of you come to any.harm." Snape sure seemed to be in a chirpy mood today. "You will be required to work in pairs. Weasley and Longbottom, Potter and Malfoy, Thomas and Finnigan, Parkinson and Goyle, Zabini and Crabbe."  
  
*  
  
Once everyone had settled, and stopped glaring at each other if they weren't friends, Snape gave them their instructions. "You will need to use Mingletree Root, Armadillo Bile, Trillimig Oil, and Striget leaves which I will supply you with from my stores. Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get your ingredients!"  
  
Harry went and got the Striget leaves and returned to Draco, sitting down as far away as possible from him. They turned to look at Snape.  
  
"Now each of you will cut your own Striget leaves. This will ensure, by mixing energies, that one partner is no stronger than the other. You may each add the other ingredients as you see fit. Now get to work!"  
  
Snape threw some powder in the fire, causing it to burn bright blue. "Sirius. I need your assistance."  
  
Harry watched amazed as his godfather, who had been Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher since his name was cleared two years before, climbed out of the fire. "Yes, Severus?" Sirius said mildly.  
  
"This strength potion only works when two people make it. And I need to take some to prevent any fights breaking out amongst the students." Snape said. The two had grown considerable warmer towards each other since Sirius had saved Snape's life a couple of times in the last two years, and vice- versa.  
  
"Come on, Potter. This potion isn't going to make itself." Draco muttered.  
  
Harry, wishing great pain on Draco, began to cut his Striget leaves into tiny pieces, imagining that each leaf was shaped like the blonde's head. Unbeknownst to him, Draco was doing the same thing, only imagining the leaves were Harry's head.  
  
"Have you got any Armadillo Bile, Potter?" Malfoy asked, after checking in his bag for some and finding nothing.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy." Harry replied irritably. "Do you have any Mingletree root?"  
  
"Yes, and it appears we both have Trillimig Oil. So let's add."  
  
They proceeded to simmer their ingredients in a large cauldron, and watched as, over the next fifteen minutes, the liquid turned from brownish black, to orange, to canary yellow, bright, neon pink and finally to a nice pale purple.  
  
"Now, if the volunteers will take a ladle-full and drink it." Snape said in a bored tone, as he and Sirius spooned into their own lavender-coloured potion.  
  
They did as he said, rather enjoying the taste, which was kind of like banana puree. Harry felt a warm feeling descend in his stomach, but he didn't feel much stronger. He looked around at Ron who shrugged.  
  
Snape and Sirius on the other hand, looked positively horrified. Snape looked at the Striget leaves, opening the jar and sniffing them, before carefully matching the shade of the leaves with a picture in his book. "WEASELY!!!" He bellowed.  
  
Ron looked up in shock, dropping his ladle. "Yes professor?" He asked, worriedly.  
  
"Do you know what those HAIR-BRAINED brothers of yours have DONE?!" Sirius now roared.  
  
"I caught them in my office last night! It appears they switched Striget with Proccit leaves!" Snape yelled. Fred and George working part time as Quidditch instructors while Madam Hooch recovered from a nasty accident involving her broom, Sir Cadagan's painting and some itching powder, while also running a joke shop in Hogsmeade.  
  
Everyone but Hermione, who clapped her hands to her mouth in horror, looked puzzled. "What does that mean professor?" Draco asked, worried.  
  
"Do you not remember, Malfoy, what happens when Proccit is mixed with Trillimig oil?" Snape asked glaring.  
  
"It produces a very powerful pregna." He trailed off, horrified.  
  
"Yes. It produces a VERY powerful pregnancy potion." He leered at his students. "Which means.that myself, Professor Black and the six of you are all pregnant."  
  
Neville fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh.goddess.what have I just written? A slash-filled male pregnancy fic. I SWORE TO MYSELF I WOULD NEVER WRITE ONE OF THESE!!! *Glares at her muses angrily* Trellen!!!!! Put down that baby plot bunny!!!  
  
Anyway, I'm not sure how I'm going to make this work. The mix of their energies while slicing the Proccit leaves is the same as mixing a sperm and egg cell, so the kids will look like their 'parents', most of whom are going to fall madly in love with each other over the next nine months/chapters. Wait. I know what caused this. I wrote my biology exam the other day. I had to draw, label and annotate a big diagram of the *ahem* male reproductive organs. _  
  
And yes, this will be full of mood swings, swollen ankles, uncomfort, doctors appointments, and of course CRAVINGS!!! (Teehee, I know a lot about those. My cousin Ann had weird ones when she was pregnant with Ashleigh and later Chiara. Bovril and bananas on toast. Ice cream and pickled onions. She was very into sweet and savoury mixes.)  
  
AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. The Beginnings of Hell

Disclaimer: No. I don't own it. Harry Potter and co belong to JK Rowling (*Bows down* I am not worthy!) who currently resides in Great Britain. My name is Kirsten Bernard and I currently reside in South Africa *waves flag. Starts singing National Anthem out of tune*.  
  
Author's Notes: Haha! I'm getting on with this a lot quicker than my last few fics (As those who are fans of The Revival and Harry Potter and the Really Dumb Crossover Fic know ~.~). Plot bunnies. Gotta love 'em. And I'm studying for Biology Paper 2 so that probably has something to do with it. (Damn you Mrs Button for giving us Human Reproduction in both of our exams!!! AAAAAAAGH!!! *Rips hair from scalp*)  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion Chapter 2: The Beginnings of Hell  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
The eight men stood or sat nervously in Dumbledore's office, staring about at the pictures of various past heads of Hogwarts, and the other interesting things Dumbledore had in his office. Such as the phoenix who appeared to be laughing at them.  
  
"I wish someone would shut that bird up." Draco muttered irritably over the bird's cackles.  
  
Harry glared at him. "Fawkes saved my life quite a few times, Malfoy."  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so? Then I could come up with better insults to throw at it for getting me into this mess." Draco smirked with a remnant of his old, unworried self.  
  
"Oh would you to stop goin' on about it?" Seamus asked from where he was sprawled on a couch, one leg hanging over the side. "You've been at each other's throats for the past two weeks. Besides, we don't know for sure that any one is pregnant. And we won't until we get our urine tests back. So stop it already."  
  
Ron glanced over at him from where he was standing by Fawkes's cage. "You evidently don't know them, Seamus. They'd be fighting even if the whole pregnancy potion thing never happened. They've been doing that since they were eleven."  
  
At that moment, the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in, his cloak swirling about him. Everyone jumped to their feet and crowded round him, anxious to know their test results.  
  
"Please, please. Settle down." Dumbledore said as if he were speaking to a noisy class. "In fact, I want you all to sit."  
  
Everyone immediately sat down and stared at the headmaster nervously.  
  
"Now, I'm afraid all your tests were positive. You are all in fact pregnant."  
  
Loud groans reverberated around the room.  
  
"This can't be happening." Severus moaned, hiding his face in his hands.  
  
Dumbledore ignored him. "Now, it has been decided that you will all move out of your dorms into separate ones for each pairing. Since your children will share certain genetic characteristics through the mixing of energies, you will all be supportive of your partner and the child once it is born."  
  
Everyone was staring at him as if he was mad.  
  
"You mean.we actually have to go through with it?" Neville squeaked in panic.  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so. There are spells surrounding the potion that make it impossible to harm the embryos. Since the potion was invented to help women struggling to conceive, they didn't want to risk miscarriages. The babies will be carried to term."  
  
"I'm not sharing a room with him." Harry and Draco said at exactly the same time, gesturing at each other before scowling deeply.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses, despite his otherwise serious expression. "The house elves have already removed your trunks from your dormitories. You have half an hour to collect whatever other personal possessions may be there. You will still attend classes with your houses. Professor Snape, Professor Black, you will carry on teaching as normal."  
  
Everyone nodded, somewhat grudgingly.  
  
"So I think that's all sorted out. Meet my in the entrance hall in half an hour and I'll show you to your dorms." Dumbledore held the door open for them to leave.  
  
"Me Da's gonna freak." Seamus groaned.  
  
*  
  
The five miserable Gryffindors made their way to their dorms in relative silence that was broken only by sniffles from Neville who was desperately trying to figure out how to tell his grandmother the news that she was going to be a great-grandmother in nine months. She was likely to have a stroke.  
  
"Lunar Moth" Harry said gloomily to the painting of the Fat Lady that guarded the portrait hole. The minute they were inside, they were accosted by Hermione.  
  
"I take it the tests were positive since the house elves took your stuff away, but why did they? You haven't been expelled, have you?" She looked positively distraught.  
  
"No. We haven't been expelled. We have to move out and live with our partners." Ron replied.  
  
A sixth year by the name of Melissa McFarren approached them. "Is it true? Are you guys really pregnant?"  
  
Harry sighed. They were bound to find out sometime. "It's true." He said.  
  
Melissa squealed. "Oh, wow. My sister's going to love this when I tell her. She just had her first two months ago. You don't even want to know the hell she went through." She cackled evilly as the boys visibly paled and Neville looked ready to faint again.  
  
"Back off, Melissa." Hermione said coldly. "They don't need to know." She turned to the boys. "You don't have to go through with this, do you?"  
  
"'Fraid so." Seamus said desolately.  
  
Hermione looked feint. "Oh dear."  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "We better go. We don't have any stuff we've left behind."  
  
Hermione hugged all of them. "I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
*  
  
Two More Weeks Later.  
  
Harry awoke in his dorm, yawned, stretched, fumbled for his glasses, put them on and sat up. He opened the crimson and gold hangings that surrounded his bed and peeped out into the chilly mid-November air. Directly across from him, another bed still had its emerald and silver hangings still drawn about it, indicating that Draco was still asleep.  
  
Yawning again, Harry slid his feet into his slippers and stood up, running his fingers through his hair that was even more rumpled this early in the morning and headed to the bathroom that joined onto the small dorm.  
  
He looked, bleary-eyed into the mirror and rummaged through most of the clutter in the cupboard above the sink for his comb. He them promptly began to brush his teeth with it. He blinked, pulling the comb out of his mouth and, shrugging, began to run it through his hair. It didn't make much difference to the tangled mess but at least it looked more presentable. He grabbed his toothbrush off the stand and squeezed some toothpaste onto it and began brushing his teeth with the right instrument.  
  
Once he had finished, he walked slowly back to the dorm where muffled barely-awake curses were coming from Draco's bed. Neither the Gryffindor nor the Slytherin were morning people.  
  
Harry had just finished pulling on his shoes when Draco's head poked out of the hangings, mussed shoulder-length hair falling over his eyes.  
  
Harry looked up. "Morning, Malfoy."  
  
Draco glared at him, before making his own way to the bathroom. The sound of running water from the shower soon followed. Harry shook his head, chuckling. Draco wouldn't be capable of normal human conversation until he'd had at least two cups of coffee.  
  
About ten minutes later, Draco emerged in nothing but a pair of tracksuit pants and a towel on his head like a turban. Harry tried not to notice, as he always did, that Draco had an amazing body. /Dammit. Why do I feel this way? I'm straight. Straight!/ He thought futilely to himself. Not matter what he thought, it didn't change the fact that he was becoming sexually attracted to Draco Malfoy. Harry angrily shook these thought from his head.  
  
Draco finished dressing and pulled on his cloak. "Shall we go to breakfast then?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm hungry." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, and morning to you too, Potter." Draco added.  
  
They stared at each other. This was the first time they'd said something civilised to each other in over seven years.  
  
"You know," Harry said slowly, "This whole last name thing isn't working for me. I mean, we're technically carrying each other's kids for crying out loud. Shouldn't we.I dunno.get used to called each other by our first names."  
  
"I was thinking that myself." Draco said. "Fine. I'm Draco." He held out his hand, smiling.  
  
"I'm Harry. Pleased to meet you." Harry said, taking the blonde's hand and shaking it. They burst out laughing."  
  
"Let's go get some food."  
  
*  
  
"I can't go on like this." Ron groaned to Harry at the Gryffindor table about twenty minutes later. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep in two weeks. Neville snores loud enough to wake the dead."  
  
"He always has." Harry replied. "Maybe pregnancy's making your hearing more sensitive. Ask Hermione to conjure you up some extra strong earplugs."  
  
"Why?" Asked Hermione, who appeared suddenly and sat down in the empty seat between them and poured some milk over the bowl of cereal that materialised.  
  
"Neville's been snoring extra loud. Where have you been? Breakfast's almost finished." Ron said, nibbling on a piece of bacon.  
  
"Oh, I was in the -"  
  
"Library." The boys finished off for her. "Honestly, Hermione, you spend more time in there than the books themselves." Harry added.  
  
"Well, I took these out for you." The bushy-haired girl said, smiling. She dug in her bag and pulled out six large books. "They're all about what to expect during pregnancy, so you'll have some idea of what's going on."  
  
The boys hugged her. "Hermione, you're the best."  
  
*  
  
It was during Transfiguration that the downside of being pregnant began showing themselves. Harry, while copying down notes on how to transform trees into elephants ("This will be in your exam. I trust you will all study it diligently." Professor McGonagall had said) when he suddenly felt rather sick. He put up his hand.  
  
"What is it, Potter?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Please, Professor. I think I'm going to be sick." Harry said, his face rapidly going from pale to an unbecoming shade of green.  
  
"Of course, go. Run!" the teacher said, understandingly.  
  
Harry bolted out of the room and into the nearest bathroom where he soon expelled the contents of his stomach. He groaned, resting his head on his arm against the toilet seat.  
  
"This is the beginning of hell."  
  
~*~  
  
YAY! Chapter 2 finished. Morning sickness! And a teensy bit of slash between Harry and Draco. They will the main couple I focus on through this fic. And I'm not too sure about the Ron/Neville relationship. They just don't grab me as a couple. I'll probably leave them straight. Pair Ron off with Hermione. Yeah, that's a good idea. Neville.maybe with Lavender or Ginny.  
  
Stay tuned for more tortures! They're gonna go shopping soon! Maybe in Chapter three or four. I'm enjoying writing this! 


	3. Shopping!

Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion Chapter 3: Shopping!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. And be glad of that. Who knows what tortures I'd put the poor characters through.  
  
Author's Notes: Wow! Chapter 3 already. And I just finished Chapter 2. I'm really getting on with this. Oh well, it's fun. I told my cousin Ann about it and she loves the idea. She just made me promise not to read it to Ashleigh or Chiara until they're at least fifteen. *Sighs* That means I'm going to have to wait 8 years for Ash and 12 years for Chi. Oh well.  
  
They're going shopping! And cravings start materialising! This is gonna be fun. And I've got something really nasty planned for Ron *evil snicker* but you won't find that out 'till chapter 4 or 5.  
  
~*~  
  
Month 2  
  
"Harry?" A plaintive wail cut through Harry's peaceful slumber. "Could you come and hold my hair?" Harry opened his eyes groggily. He may have been the first to experience morning sickness, but he was by no means the last. Almost all of the boys had had it, with the exception of Neville who was apparently immune to it. They had all reached the consensus that it should have its name changed to All Hours Sickness, since they were getting rid of all their meals faster than they could eat them. Draco's problem was that he only had it at after he went to bed, which led to many sleepless nights. But Harry sympathetically helped him whenever he needed it, especially since Draco had helped him mop up a mess he made when he couldn't get to the bathroom fast enough.  
  
"Coming Draco!" Harry called, climbing out of bed and shivering in the December air. He put on his slippers and pulled his cloak around himself. Noticing Draco's cloak on the chair near the Slytherin's bed, he picked it up and took it with him.  
  
Draco was a sorry sight. His eyes were red rimmed and he was paler than usual. He sat collapsed by the lavatory. Harry wrapped the cloak around him and held the blonde strands of hair away from his face. To Harry's shock, the other boy burst into tears.  
  
"I hate this!" Draco said vehemently between sobs. "I wish I'd never drunk that stupid potion. I wish the Weasely twins had never come to teach at Hogwarts. I wish I was dead!" He was interrupted by another burst of vomit and Harry gently rubbed his back in a circular motion, something the books said soothed nausea.  
  
Draco, finally finished, pulled the chain. Harry helped him to his feet and led him over to the sink to the other boy could brush his teeth and wash his face. Harry took a facecloth, wet it and wiped it over the other boy's forehead and neck. Draco gave him a watery smile. "How come you're being so nice to me, after the way I've treated you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "We're all going through this together. Besides, it's partly my fault. Our energies mixed, so that's my kid in there too, just as your's is in me."  
  
"You're right. Damn you, Potter!" Draco joked feebly. "I'm okay now."  
  
Harry let go of him, but kept an arm around him until they reached Draco's bed.  
  
"Stay with me?" Draco asked. "I.really need some company."  
  
Harry nodded and, after tucking Draco in, moved to the other side of the bed and lay down. Draco turned over and faced him. "You know what?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"I'm beginning to really like you, Harry."  
  
*  
  
There was to be a trip to Hogsmeade the following Saturday to allow students to get their Christmas shopping done before the holidays. The train would leave on the Monday for Platform nine-and-three-quarters.  
  
The pregnant group thought this would be a good opportunity to buy some stuff like larger robes and other items before the need became urgent. Not too many things, of course, for they also needed to do some Christmas shopping for their friends and families. Some, like Ron, were on a budget.  
  
And so it was, that at eleven-o-clock on Saturday morning, six students and two teachers trooped out of the doors in a group and down towards the village. A light snow was falling and pretty soon, they all looked like iced fruitcakes in their dark cloaks. Draco, who was beginning to feel really attracted to Harry, thought this was a very becoming look on the Boy Who Lived.  
  
The first thing any of them did was to head for Weasely Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George's joke shop. The twins had not been to Hogwarts since the Potion incident because Madam Hooch had fully recovered that same day. It was unlikely that they had any inkling of what had happened over their little joke. Professor Dumbledore had written to the families of the students affected, but had omitted the Weasely twins' involvement in the situation. (The Dursleys had written back rather coldly that they could not be expected to take on another freak baby, and that Harry had better make another plan. Harry had replied equally as coldly that he had no intention of allowing his child to be raised in the presence of such absolutely foul Muggles such as they and that he was going to be living with Sirius from now on.) This meant that Ron's brothers were likely to have quite a shock.  
  
Fred and George were quite surprised to see the group of Hogwarts students enter the shop, looking like were ready to kill, and they were even more apprehensive when they saw that they were accompanied by Professor Snape and Sirius who were wearing even more murderous expressions on their faces.  
  
"Hey! You finally decided to pay us a visit," George said, smiling.  
  
"What's up?" Fred said, more worried about the facial expressions than much else.  
  
"Do you boys remember when you came into my office and switched Striget leaves with Proccit?" Snape asked in a silky-voice-of-doom.  
  
"Er.yes." the twins replied rather slowly.  
  
"Well, the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors made a potion with those leaves, and mixed them with Trillimig oil. Now, if you paid any attention in my classes, you will know what happens when Proccit is mixed with Trillimig oil." Snape continued, still in the same tone.  
  
"Oh.god." Fred said faintly.  
  
"You all.you didn't DRINK it, did you?" George asked, horrified.  
  
"What do you think we did? You don't think the eight of us would come in just to tell you that we made a pregnancy potion? We're all pregnant thanks to you!" Ron yelled, causing a few worried stares from the other customers.  
  
"Mum's going to kill us." George said to Fred.  
  
"She'll have to wait her turn." Draco said coldly. "I think all of us have dibs on killing you first."  
  
"Let's not get violent." Sirius said, calmly. Fred and George shot him a grateful look. "Let's rather use them." The looks faded. Sirius grinned a mischievous Marauder grin. "Fred, George, you will be our personal slaves until our children are born. You will do whatever we ask you to, or we will write and tell your mother exactly what you role was in getting us all.into this situation."  
  
The whole group grinned identical grins at the twins who gulped.  
  
*  
  
"All this stuff is for women!" Seamus complained loudly in the robe shop. "We can't wear these. I mean, I know I'm gay, but I'm not a bloody cross- dresser." Seamus had been out of the closet since fifth year. Dean was his long-time boyfriend, so they were quite happy about sharing rooms and being pregnant with each other's children.  
  
A woman bustled up to them. She was short and plump with greying hair, probably in her sixties. She was wearing floral-patterned robes and a bonnet. She smiled warmly at them, as if she was their doting grandmother. "Hello, dearies, I'm Madam Roskin. You must be the Hogwarts group. Dumbledore sent an owl along ahead of you. He suspected you'd have trouble finding clothes for your.particular needs. Come along this way." She motioned for them to follow her into a room near the back. "Now, We have a range of materials to chose from, they're all rather comfortable. I'll need to take your measurements."  
  
The group was taken aback.  
  
"You mean, Professor Dumbledore arranged for robes to be made for us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why, of course, dearie. All expenses paid. Now, pick out some fabrics while I go get my measuring tape." Madam Roskin bustled off.  
  
"Well this is a nice surprise." Ron said, fingering a soft, satiny, dark blue material.  
  
Draco motioned Harry over. "This will go nicely with your eyes." He pointed at a fabric in a beautiful shade of bottle green.  
  
Harry smiled. "I didn't know you noticed my eyes." He blushed slightly.  
  
"Well.they are one of your most prominent features." Draco replied, now looking at a velvety cloth of the deepest shade of midnight black.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sure I have other more.prominent.features." Harry said in a low voice.  
  
Draco's eyes widened in shock. "Are you.flirting with me?"  
  
"What would you do if I was."  
  
"I.I think I'd be pleased."  
  
"Then be pleased." Harry smiled softly and wandered off to join Ron and tell him that that shade of blue would not go with his hair.  
  
~*~  
  
And that's Chapter 3 done. And some more little pokes at Harry/Draco slash. Shani: Actually, great whacking jabs at it. Me: *Swats at muse* Get back in my head! Shani: *Disappears*. I really am whizzing through this, though, aren't I? It's just so much fun. And anything beats studying Mussolini, Fascism, Hitler and Japan (As much as I love Japan, I really don't want to study it's involvement in the World Wars ~.~). Not to mention Genetics, Human Reproduction, Moss, Fungi, Algae, the tapeworm. The hydra, the earthworm and plant water relationships. (Once again, DAMN YOU MRS BUTTON!!!). And let's not forget the whole of Geomorphology and Climatology as well as a bunch of dead artists. *Sigh*. It's almost the holidays, it's almost the holidays, it's. 


	4. Doctor's Appointment

Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion Chapter 4: Doctor's Appointment  
  
Disclaimer: No. I do not own it. I'm just a bored fanfic author who doesn't want to study for her exams.  
  
And here comes Chapter 4. My third chapter in one day. Now that's something. I don't know when I'll be able to post these though. Probably this weekend.  
  
Doctor's appointment in this one. My evil plan for Ron will be revealed. And don't you think it's nasty that Neville is going to have the easiest pregnancy of all of them?  
  
~*~  
  
Month 3  
  
"I'm glad we got these maternity robes early. It's already getting impossible to fit into my old clothes." Harry said to Ron in early January. The Christmas holidays had come and gone and everyone had settled back into the normal routine of schoolwork and homework. Hermione had kindly sent everyone, including Draco and Professor Snape, copies of the book "Male Pregnancy: What to expect" by Joseph Wimblebinget, a man who had gone through it himself and now had a daughter of three-years-old. Other gifts had included sweets for everyone, "Flying With The Cannons, Vol. 2" from Fred and George for Harry and Ron, and Professor Snape, in a spontaneous act of goodwill, had brewed everyone up a potion to get rid of morning sickness, much to their delight.  
  
"Hmmm." Said Ron distractedly, as he thought longingly of tomato-sauce covered chocolate frogs and avocado flavoured Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.  
  
"Hi, d'you mind if I sit here? I'm really getting sick of the other Slytherins laughing and pointing at me." Came Draco's voice from behind them.  
  
Harry and Ron looked around at the other Gryffindors for their consent, and when they received a general vote of approval, Harry conjured up a chair for the blonde.  
  
"Thanks." Said Draco, smiling at them and sitting. "They really are a bunch of immature gits. Don't know how I managed to survive sitting with them for seven years. You guys are so lucky. It sucks being the only Slytherin besides the teacher who's pregnant  
  
Hermione joined them a few minutes later. "Morning. Oh, hello Draco." She said, sitting next to Ron.  
  
"Hi Hermione. Thanks for that book. It was really nice of you." Draco said.  
  
"Oh, no problem." Hermione said, blushing slightly.  
  
At that moment a flurry of wings alerted them as several hundred owls flew in through the rafters carrying letters and parcels for their owners. Harry singled out his owl, Hedwig, immediately as she was the only snowy owl visible. She swooped down over the Gryffindor table and landed in front of Harry, narrowly missing his bowl of corn flakes. She hooted at him happily and he untied the message on her leg.  
  
A barn owl had arrived for Draco and hooted irritatedly at him when it found the boy at the wrong table, which had caused it to fly around searching for him, and a few people had giggled at it from other tables.  
  
Harry finished reading his letter a few moments before Draco and Ron did. They apparently all said the same thing for all of them paled visibly: They were scheduled for a doctor's appointment right after breakfast.  
  
For some reason, none of the pregnant boys found their food very appetising any more.  
  
*  
  
They waited apprehensively in the hospital wing, dreading the moment when Madam Pomfrey would arrive and examine them. They almost fainted when she did arrive, mostly because of the fact that, in addition to Professor Dumbledore, there was also a tall thin woman in her twenties with long legs, full lips, large brown eyes and even larger breasts accompanying her. The boys gaped.  
  
"Boys, this is Doctor Janet Kingsby. She's a trained gynaecologist who has delivered several male pregnancies. You'll be in good hands with her.  
  
"But.but.she's a.she's a WOMAN!" Sirius cried.  
  
Janet smiled. "Yes, I had noticed. Now, I want you all to get into some hospital gowns. Don't worry," She added, seeing their horrified expressions, "I'll leave the room while you change. And you can keep your underwear on."  
  
They did as she asked, before lying down on the eight beds that had been placed side-by-side.  
  
"This is humiliating." Severus groaned.  
  
"For once I agree with you, Severus." Sirius replied. "I hope they don't have any evil instruments."  
  
"W-w-what.what kind.of.of evil.evil instru-instruments?" squeaked Neville, who seemed to have turned into Professor Quirrel, their DADA teacher from their first year, who also had a bad stammer.  
  
"I dunno. Probes, needles."  
  
Everyone paled.  
  
Dr Kingsby popped back into the room. "Ah, are you all ready? Good." She said, without waiting for an answer which would have most certainly been 'no'. She bustled over to Sirius's bed. "Let's start with you, shall we?" She said, smiling sweetly and clearly enjoying herself. She whipped out a large purple machine with what seemed like a large stethoscope attached to it. It was a small box situated on top of a screen, and it looked very much like a Muggle ultrasound.  
  
Sirius eyed it warily. "What is that thing?"  
  
"Oh, This is an Expectoscope to check on the development of the foetuses. This will allow you to see pictures of your babies." Janet said airily.  
  
"Really?" Draco asked, eyes wide.  
  
Janet smiled at him. "Yes, and since this is your first time, it'll be really special." She noticed Neville still looking worried. "And you don't have to worry, Mr Longbottom. This doesn't hurt a bit."  
  
She hoisted up Sirius's gown, leaving his belly exposed. He blushed profusely at the sniggers he received as the others caught sight of his teddy-bear boxer shorts. They stopped when Janet glared at them. She positioned the stethoscope part on Sirius's midsection and an image began to form on the screen.  
  
There were gasps of amazement as the picture became clearer. The baby was visible, but blurry, like a television with bad reception. It still looked more like a fish embryo but they could all see the heart beating strongly quite clearly. Sirius's face took on a look of absolute adoration as he viewed his child for the first time. Severus also stared in wonder at the little miracle.  
  
"It's so tiny." Sirius whispered, as if any noise might wake it.  
  
Janet smiled. "At this moment in time, all of your babies are about an inch- and-a-half long. They're going to increase in size by at least twelve times before they're born."  
  
And so it went on. She visited Severus next, then Seamus and Dean who held hands across the gap in the beds, then to Draco and Harry who also held hands, much to the amazement of the others in the room. Neville was next, and his nervous, childish face took on more of an adult look. Ron was last. His picture was completely different to the others. Mostly because there were two foetuses, not one. His mouth hung open when he saw, as did everyone else's.  
  
Janet positively beamed. "Isn't that wonderful! Twins! And if you look over here, you'll see they share a placenta. That means they're identical! You're a very lucky young man!"  
  
Ron stared at her like she was mad. "You have to be kidding me. One was bad enough, but two?" Tears rolled down his face. "It's bad enough knowing how hard it's going to be taking care of one new baby when you're stone broke and haven't got any source of income but your parents. How am I going to raise two children on my own."  
  
Neville looked over at him. "I'm going to help you support them. They're my kids too, you know."  
  
Ron sniffed. "Thanks Nev. Ugh, damn mood swings." He wiped his eyes.  
  
"Um, Doc? Is it possible to tell the sex of the babies yet?" Dean asked hopefully.  
  
Janet shook her head. "Not yet. But you'll have another exam in about two months and then we'll be able to tell. You're all free to go."  
  
Everyone got off the beds and gratefully changed into their own clothes. Ron was the last one out, and he was surprised to be stopped by Dumbledore.  
  
"If you have any problems with money, Mr Weasely, just ask. After all, it's the school's fault you're in this mess."  
  
Ron smiled slightly. "Thanks Professor."  
  
~*~  
  
And that's Chapter 4 done. Wow, I'm moving quickly. I mean, I started Chapter 2 last night. ^_^ By tomorrow night I'll probably have finished up to chapter 6. ^_^  
  
What did you think of poor Ron's dilemma? It was supposed to be funny but. the muses didn't think so. And it's very difficult to argue with sixteen people. Anyway, he's a Weasley. They're SUPPOSED to have lots of kids. Might as well get Ron off to a good start.  
  
And now, I must go and find more plot bunnies for this. The boys moving into their fourth month folks. And now we're going to see what happens in LESSONS! You didn't think they'd be let off just because they're pregnant did you? 


	5. Life, School and Everything Else

Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion Chapter 5: Life, School and Everything Else  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine Nor will it ever be See, I've added my disclaimer And now you can't sue me!  
  
Here it is! Chapter 5! And I've only just finished writing the end notes of Chapter 4 so this is getting kinda sad. And before you ask, no I don't have a life. If I did, I wouldn't have spent most of the day writing a crazy fanfic. I've gone from 1182 words in Chapter 1 to 6228 in just three chapters and 1 day. *Feels proud of herself*.  
  
By the way, if I make mistakes when it comes to the weather in terms of the months, I'm sorry. I live in the Southern Hemisphere and we celebrate Christmas in mid-Summer.  
  
~*~  
  
Month 4  
  
Harry sat in his usual group with Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean in Divination. The warm classroom should have been a blessing considering how cold the rest of the castle was, it being only mid-February. But the stuffiness of it, combined with the strange smells emanating from the fire and the fact that strange atmospheric factors made him feel distinctly uncomfortable in his current condition, Harry wished he could leave and go sleep in his nice warm bed.  
  
"Today," Said Professor Trelawney in her strange mystical voice, "Marks the start of a new journey into the secrets of Tarot," She looked around at the class's reactions. Lavender Brown and Parvatti Patil looked at the teacher with a great deal of reverence and awe, while the rest of the class simply looked bored. "I have some packs of cards, enough for one per table. If one person from each group could come and collect." She waved one heavily- bangled arm in the direction of a neatly packed pile of small boxes  
  
Harry got to his feet and walked over to the pile. Lavender popped up in front of him. "Here. I grabbed you guys a box. Save you the trip." She handed him a pack of cards that was not dissimilar to ordinary playing cards.  
  
Harry grinned at her. "Thanks Lavender. That's really nice of you."  
  
Lavender went and joined Parvatti at their usual table and the two of them immediately began admiring their own stack of cards.  
  
Harry returned to his own group by the window, to find Professor Trelawney already waiting for him. He groaned inwardly; this was not going to be fun.  
  
Professor Trelawney took the cards from him and laid them out in a pile, explaining to them what each card was. Then she told Harry to select some cards. It was not surprising when the main card turned up as Death, the skull head leering up at him unpleasantly. Professor Trelawney gave a small shriek and sank into the couch nearest the table. The group of boys rolled their eyes at each other.  
  
"Oh, my poor, dear boy." Trelawney gasped, staring in horror at the Death card.  
  
"What is it, Professor?" Parvatti Patil asked, peeking over the woman's shoulder at Harry's spread.  
  
"She's just predicting my death again." Said Harry in a bored tone, before turning to look out the window.  
  
"No, dear Harry. It is not your death that is depicted in these cards." She met his gaze painfully. "I'm afraid it is the death of the one you care most for, even though it is not yet born."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger. He jumped to his feet. "You shut up!"  
  
The class was silent.  
  
"It's fine that you keep predicting my death, you old fraud! But you just stay the hell away from my child! You leave him out of it! Do you hear me?!" His voice had risen to a scream and he stormed out of the trapdoor, leaving the class in stunned silence.  
  
"You really shouldn't have said that to him, Professor. He's incredibly protective of those around him." Ron said, glaring at the teacher.  
  
*  
  
Harry, meanwhile, had gone to the only place he felt he could truly get away: The lake. It wasn't all that pleasant with his feet sinking in the snow, causing his socks to get wet under his shoes. The air was frigid, and his breath curled away in wisps of steam. Every now and then, the still surface of the water would be broken by something beneath it; a Grindylow or the Giant Squid for instance. Off to his right, the Forbidden Forest began and stretched off for a few miles, the dark evergreen branches covered in a coating of snow. On his left, far behind him, smoke rose from the chimney of Hagrid's hut.  
  
Harry sniffed and wiped some tears away with the back of his sleeve. His other hand rested on the slight lump that was showing on his midsection. Why did Professor Trelawney always try to make his life miserable? Had she realised, at last, that Harry was completely unperturbed by her incessant predictions of his death, and now chose to make his unborn child the object of her sick jokes?  
  
Footsteps sounded behind him, crunching in the snow. Harry turned to see Draco coming towards him.  
  
"Thought you might be here." The blonde said, coming to stand beside him. "You've been missing for ages. It's lunch now. You missed Potions."  
  
Harry ignored him, still staring out blankly over the lake.  
  
"Ron told me what happened in Divination." Draco went on, "You shouldn't listen to her. Everyone knows she's a fake."  
  
Harry closed his eyes painfully, before turning to face the other boy. "It's not just that. She's been getting at me for four years now, seeing my death in everything. I know she's lying about it but. when she started on the baby I just lost it."  
  
Draco tentatively put an arm around the dark-haired boy's shoulders. "Maybe you should speak to McGonagall, or Dumbledore. They'll get her to stop." He grinned. "Better yet, go to Snape! He'll show her."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "You know, it's weird." He said, looking out over the lake once more.  
  
Draco's brow furrowed. "What is?"  
  
"For six years, we hated each other more than anyone could have thought possible. Now anyone who saw us would swear we were best friends."  
  
"I wish it could be more." Draco said, also staring out at the water, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, and he stared at the slightly shorter boy.  
  
Draco turned to face him. "Harry, I'm going to do something. Please, don't be angry. I just." He reached up and cupped Harry's face in his hands, before bringing the other's head down to meet his. He pressed his lips to Harry's, silently praying that this would not totally destroy the bond the two had developed in the last four months. To his shock, and his joy, he felt Harry respond to the kiss and wrap his arms around him. They stood like that for a while, even after they broke the kiss, in silence, enjoying their shared warmth.  
  
*  
  
Harry groaned at the huge pile of Potions homework that Snape presented him with after he had apologised for missing the lesson.  
  
"I would normally have given you more, Potter. But I understand the circumstances better that I would normally have." Snape said. Was that a.twinkle.in his eye? And was he SMILING?! "This will be on my desk at the beginning of tomorrow's lesson. Or I might not be so kind."  
  
Harry mentally added this amount to what he already had: A two-roll essay on transforming cats into birds for Transfiguration and the thirty questions on page 358 of "Charms for Seventh Years" for Charms. Not forgetting another essay of two rolls of parchment entitled "Vampires - Where They Lurk and How to Stop Them" for Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was going to be up all night.  
  
Half an hour later found Harry at his desk, just beginning his Potions homework, when Hermione poked her head round the door.  
  
"Hi. Mind if I come in?"  
  
Harry looked up and grinned at her. "Yeah, sure. You can help me with this Potions homework. Why did he give me so much?"  
  
Hermione sat down on the bed next to the desk. "Well, you shouldn't have skipped the lesson."  
  
"I wasn't aware of how much time was passing. I was by the lake." Harry said as Hermione had a look at the homework ("write an essay of three parchment rolls about the importance of having the right ingredients for a potion").  
  
"I know. But in this weather, you could have frozen to death. You should think of the baby, you know." Hermione said, regretting the words as soon as they were out of her mouth, for Harry whirled on her, eyes blazing.  
  
"I WAS THINKING ABOUT HIM! THAT'S ALL I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT FOR THE LAST FOUR-AND-A-HALF MONTHS, HERMIONE! That's why I stormed off today, after Divination." Harry's voice quietened slightly after his initial outburst.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I heard about what happened. The whole school's talking about what you said to Professor Trelawney. Which reminds me, Professor McGonagall wants to see you tomorrow morning in her office after breakfast."  
  
"Oh wonderful." Harry said sarcastically, dipping his quill into a pot of black ink and proceeding to write out his essay.  
  
"I don't think she's angry, Harry. Not much anyway. Besides, whenever you guys have outbursts like that, they're always attributed to mood swings. Speaking of which, how are you holding up?" Hermione  
  
Harry put his quill down, then picked it up again and began nibbling on the end. "Alright. I feel like my body isn't mine any more, and my emotions are up and down like a yo-yo, but.I love him all the same."  
  
"Him?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Huh? Oh, well, the baby's getting bigger and I can feel him moving around. It's really faint but.it just makes him more real, and I couldn't go on calling him "it". And it really feels like I'm going to have a boy so..." He trailed off, blushing. "It's silly, but Draco agrees with me. He's been feeling it, too. He's convinced he's having a girl."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Father's intuition, I guess." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Have you thought of any names yet?"  
  
"Well, for mine, Alex. Alexander James, if it is a boy, Alexandra Lily if it's a girl." Harry smiled. It had been Draco's idea to include the names of Harry's parents. "And Draco likes Sam. Samuel or Samantha, no second name."  
  
"They're lovely. And Draco seems to be a much nicer person lately."  
  
"Fatherhood seems to be agreeing with him. We've become quite good friends." Harry smiled, thinking about the kiss on the shore of the lake.  
  
Hermione smiled knowingly. "Is that all you are?"  
  
Harry stared at her in shock.  
  
"Oh come on, Harry. The two of you are acting like Seamus and Dean when they tried to keep it a secret. Besides, I saw you two at the lake."  
  
Harry blushed as bright as the scarlet hangings on his bed. "You. saw.?"  
  
"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."  
  
Harry smiled. "But how are you guys. I haven't seen that much of everyone lately. Especially Ron. How's he coping? Have you seen him?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "He's OK. The news he was having twins hit him hard. His mother's delighted though. She can't wait for more grandchildren, especially after Percy and Penelope's first."  
  
"That sounds like her. Well, I really have to get on. I have that whole pile due for the next two days, and I'm going to have more to do tomorrow." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, that's alright. I just wanted to talk." Hermione smiled, stood and walked out of the room and Harry went back to his essays.  
  
*  
  
Harry knocked tentatively on Professor McGonagall's door.  
  
"Enter!" Came the sharp voice.  
  
Harry opened the door, a feeling of doom settling in his stomach as it always had when he had to meet the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. "Um.Hermione said you wanted to see me?" He asked, hoping for a "no" answer.  
  
"Why yes, Mr Potter. I have something quite important to discuss with you."  
  
"Please Professor, if this is about what happened yesterday in Divination."  
  
"No, it's not about that. I have heard the full story from your classmates and your reaction was quite justified. No, what I have to say is much more serious. Close the door and sit down, please." The woman looked rather strained.  
  
Harry shut the door lightly and sat in the chair in front of McGonagall's desk, looking apprehensive.  
  
"Potter.You Know Who has been sighted near Hogwarts."  
  
"Vo.Voldemort." Harry said faintly, one hand clutching the arm rests of the chair, the other moving automatically over his stomach. He felt the faint rustle of the baby moving inside him, as if it too felt afraid.  
  
"Now, while you are in Hogwarts, you are safe. This is why, we are arranging for you, and the others, to remain at Hogwarts over the summer holidays, at least until your children are born."  
  
Harry felt relieved. There was no place he felt safer at than at Hogwarts. "That's alright, Professor. The Dursleys won't miss me. They never want to see me again."  
  
"We suspected as much, Mr Potter. But you mustn't take this lightly. Extra security measures are being put up all over this area. People are very afraid. Any shopping you need to do will be done via the school, so no one need leave the school grounds."  
  
"I appreciate the warning, Professor, but why aren't you telling the whole school?"  
  
"Because we feel he has returned to try and get to you first. He still feels threatened by you, despite the fact that it is almost impossible for you to harm him any more. We shall tell the school in good time. You may go, unless there are any questions you wish to ask?"  
  
"No, thank you Professor."  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5 finished. Professor Trelawney's a bitch ne? But don't worry, her prediction won't come true, but I'm planning on having her feature in quite an important role later on. And Voldy will only appear later, although there will be a lot of talk and fear about him.  
  
More ultrasounds next! We find out the genders of the babies! And I'll try focus a bit more on the others, and what's going on in their minds.  
  
And Harry and Draco finally kissed! That wasn't meant to happen just yet, but then, I'm just writing as words come into my head.  
  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two History tests tomorrow and I need to go have my bath and get to bed. I doubt I'll have much time to write until this weekend. And the plot bunnies nibble even harder at that thought. ~.~ 


	6. The Second Doctor's Appointment

Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion Chapter 6: The Second Doctor's Appointment  
  
Disclaimer: There once was a girl named Kitai Who wrote a strange fanfic while high HP doesn't belong to The girl so please don't sue Or you'll make poor old Kitai cry.  
  
Hello! I have to go to school in about fifteen minutes, but I thought I'd get started with the next chapter! I have so many plot bunnies I was dreaming about this. I'm having almost as much fun with this as writing Mindless Maniacal Crap, (BIG crossover. Only being posted when it's finished. And I need Authors! If anyone wants to be in a really crazy fic, please mail me at kirstenbernard@yahoo.co.uk (When I signed up on Yahoo, I put English [British] as my home language so they automatically thought I lived in the UK. They didn't have the option of being South African there. *scowls* It's prejudice, I tell ya! Prejudice!)  
  
On with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Month 5  
  
"Harry. do you HAVE to eat that in front of us?" Hermione asked at the breakfast table sometime in early March.  
  
Harry paused, the food on his spoon halfway to his mouth. "Huh?" He looked at it. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Well.people don't normally mix bacon, eggs and fried tomato in with their porridge." She pointed out, looking vaguely nauseous at the sight.  
  
"Alex wants it." Harry said, shovelling the food into his mouth. Hermione turned faintly green.  
  
Ron looked over at him gloomily. "I don't believe you and Draco already have names. I'm still getting over the fact that I'm having twins. Identical twins. Who, with my luck, will probably turn out like Fred and George." He popped chocolate-covered pickle into his mouth. Hermione turned greener.  
  
Hedwig landed in front of Harry and held out her leg for him. Harry untied the message that was attached to her talon with a piece of string.  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
Please note that you have another check-up scheduled for today at 11:30 a.m. Please be prompt.  
  
-Madam Pomfrey  
  
Harry sighed. That meant he'd be missing Care of Magical Creatures. He looked over at Ron who had just read the same message from Pig. He looked gloomier than ever.  
  
"Cheer up, we'll probably learn the sexes of the babies today." Harry told him.  
  
"Yeah. And probable something else too." Ron said. He put on a falsetto voice to sound like Dr Kingsby. "Oh look here, Mr Weasely. You're actually having triplets! How wonderful." He flashed a fake smile and than miserably began chomping on another chocolate covered pickle.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged.  
  
*  
  
Once again, the pregnant group sat on the eight hospital beds in the strange draughty gowns that didn't seem to ever vary between Muggle clinics and Wizard ones. All of them were feeling very exposed after wearing thick layers of clothes for several months dues to the cold winter and were all thanking the Powers That Be for fireplaces.  
  
"Hello boys," Said a voice and they all looked up to see Dr Kingsby pulling the Expectoscope along with her. "How are you all holding up?"  
  
"All right." "Hah." "Good as can be expected." "Weird cravings." "Need the loo a lot." "Morning sickness is gone." "Thanks to me." "Thanks to Professor Snape."  
  
General replies came from everyone that sounded a lot like normal pregnancy.  
  
"Well, before we begin, are there any questions you'd like answered?" Dr Kingsby asked, looking around at the group.  
  
Neville raised a hand. "Will we know the sexes of the babies today?"  
  
Dr Kingsby smiled. "We should. Of course the foetuses might be in such a position that we can't see and then you'll have to wait for next time. I take it everyone wants to know?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"How are we gonna. you know. have them?" Seamus asked, blushing a bit.  
  
"You're going to have caesarean sections. Basically, a small incision is made low down on your abdomen and the baby is removed surgically. You'll be under local anaesthetic so you'll be awake but you won't feel a thing below your waist."  
  
"And how are we going to feed them. We can't exactly breast-feed." This was from Draco who spoke without batting an eyelid.  
  
"Well, there are certain pills you can take to actually allow you to breast- feed. For those of you who find this uncomfortable, you will be supplied with milk formula."  
  
None of the boys looked to keen about breast-feeding.  
  
"Is that it? Then let's start. Mr Thomas? You first." Janet moved the Expectoscope over to the boy. Seamus held his hand again. Janet noticed this and smiled. "You two seem quite close."  
  
Dean blushed. "We've been going out since fifth year."  
  
"Oh. Congratulations." She positioned the stethoscope part over Dean's lump. "And there we go."  
  
The image of the baby was much more human this time and it looked less like a chicken embryo than the last time.  
  
"It looks like.you are having a baby girl."  
  
Dean's face broke into a smile and his eyes grew teary. He felt Seamus hand squeeze his. "How big is she?" He asked in awe.  
  
"About four inches. She could fit in the palm of your hand." Dr Kingsby said, smiling as well. She loved her job.  
  
"Me next," Seamus said, hoisting up his gown with a good deal less embarrassment than the last time.  
  
It took a few moments to move the Expectoscope over to him and set it up but pretty soon he found out that his baby was a boy.  
  
Severus was ecstatic over having a son and Sirius almost jumped off the table to hug him when he saw his daughter.  
  
Harry and Draco clutched hands tightly when Dr Kingsby moved over to them. Harry looked anxiously at the screen for the image to appear.  
  
"And there's your son, Mr Potter."  
  
Harry let out the breath he was holding and grinned. Hello Alex. He thought.  
  
'You were right. Wonder what Trelawney would say about that." Draco whispered. Harry pulled his hand out of the blonde's for a second and flicked his arm before grabbing hold again as Dr Kingsby moved over to Draco.  
  
"And you're also having a girl, Mr Malfoy."  
  
Draco grinned happily. Samantha.  
  
Neville's baby was also a girl. The seventeen-year-old's face broke out into a joyful smile and it once again took on a more adult look.  
  
Ron was last. He unwillingly looked up at the screen when the image of his babies appeared.  
  
"Girls."  
  
"I. girls?" Ron's face had tears streaming down it. "They. they're beautiful." By the time Dr Kingsby turned off the Expectoscope and told them all to get dressed, everyone was in tears.  
  
Ron hurried out of the hospital wing as soon as he could.  
  
"Hey!" Harry called "Where are you going?"  
  
"To send Pig to Mum! She'll be thrilled!"  
  
*  
  
It was one of the rare evenings when the pregnant group got together to talk about things. Tonight they were meeting in the library around a table in a little private nook where people went if they wanted to be alone and read in silence.  
  
"So.has anyone thought of any names besides us?" Draco asked, looking around at the other six pregnant males.  
  
"Amy." Neville said smiling. He had changed from that frightened little boy he'd always been, and had even stood up to Peeves the other day when the Poltergeist had been terrorising a couple of first years.  
  
Ron scratched his head. "I like the name Isobel. But I can't decide. And I need two names." This last part was finished in a groan during which Ron tried to plunk his head on the table but failed to the size of his stomach, which was a good deal larger than the other's.  
  
Seamus smiled sadly. "Me uncle died last year. His name was Ian."  
  
"I didn't know that." Harry put in. "How did die, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
Seamus met his gaze steadily, and there was no need to say more: Voldemort had been involved.  
  
Everyone looked rather uncomfortable, understanding the look.  
  
Sirius made a desperate attempt to change the subject. "Harry. would you mind if I. if I called my daughter Lily?"  
  
Harry looked at him wide-eyed. "Mind? I'd be honoured."  
  
Sirius smiled and the tense air seemed to have broken, but it still lurked in the undergrowth.  
  
~*~  
  
That one took longer than I expected. I started this chapter three days ago. History went OK, by the way. And my teacher, Miss Akhurst, says I did quite well. It's good to have a last name near the beginning of the alphabet. Biology was yesterday. I died a painful death. Actually, this is my ghost writing this, my body is still in the school hall. English was today. ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT!!! Never written an easier exam. (Apart, of course, from the Geography June exam. "Give one use for sheep other than wool." Lame, ne?)  
  
I'll be able to post these chapters tomorrow. You'd better give me good reviews!. *glares evilly at readers before cackling maniacally* Ah, never could keep a straight face.  
  
And I found out today what our grade 12 English project is. We have to read five books and watch one movie on a particular theme of our choice and do speeches on them. How easy is that? Well for me anyway. I read Goblet of Fire in 11 hours. Some people take two years to get through those "This is Jack. This is Jack's dog, Spot. See Spot run" books. I'm doing fantasy. It's a given. And Harry Potter will definitely be in it. *grins*  
  
Bye now!  
  
-Kitai 


	7. Family

Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion Chapter Seven: Family  
  
Thanks So MUCH for the incredible response! I've never had such good reviews in my whole entire life! *Hugs reviewers* I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!! It really makes an Author's day.  
  
Well, onto chapter seven. Mood swings and even crazier cravings! (I'm mean ne?) And of course, they are moving into their sixth month and the end of the second trimester. In three more chapters we will see the births! YUCK FACTOR WARNING!  
  
And on we go!  
  
~*~  
  
Month 6  
  
"I'm fat."  
  
Harry sighed. "You're not fat."  
  
"Yes I am. I used to be small and light and a good Seeker but now I can't even sit on a broom properly." Draco sat on his bed next to Harry, a woeful expression on his face.  
  
"Drac, you're probably the thinnest of the lot of us."  
  
"Black's thinner."  
  
"He only looks that way because he's taller. You're still handsome and you'll loose any extra weight after the birth when I start kicking your arse in Quidditch again."  
  
Draco ignored the jibe, refusing to be cheered up. "I'm fat."  
  
*  
  
With the first weeks of April the snows had at last begun to melt. Birds were returning from a winter down south and the weather was starting to warm up ever so slightly. The downside to the coming of spring was that anyone who went outside found his or her feet buried in cold ankle-deep sludge. It wasn't fun.  
  
Which was why Hagrid had agreed to give lessons inside in a rather large abandoned classroom on the fourth floor.  
  
"Come inside, come inside." Hagrid said to his class who was waiting outside the door. "Got a real treat fer yeh today." He was cradling a large crate.  
  
"I don't much like the looks of that." Harry muttered to Ron, Hermione and Draco, who had taken to hanging out with them. "Remember the Skrewts?"  
  
Others looked nervously at the crate and also seemed to be having flashbacks to their fourth year. Everyone huddled closer together as Hagrid opened the crate.  
  
A small black-furred face with huge ears and big green eyes poked up out of the crate, saw it had an audience and popped right back down again. Hagrid reached down and brought a small animal about the size of a lion cub out of the crate, his hand almost swamping the little creature. It was a black kitten. With wings. Little white-feathered wings poked out of it's back.  
  
The girls immediately started cooing.  
  
"AWWW! How positively adorable!" "Hello my little precious!" "Cutie!" "What is it, Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid put the animal down and it stood on splayed feet, eyes wide and staring, it's little tail twitching back and forth. "'E's a fozzel. Make wonderful pet's if they're trained up right." Hagrid said, looking misty- eyed upon the kitten who stretched his wings and yawned. "E's only a baby. When e's grown e'll be 'alf as big as I am!"  
  
The fozzel mewed, sending the girls into fits of cuteness overload syndrome again.  
  
Harry knelt down and put his hand out. Hagrid cautioned him. "Careful, Harry. 'E's cute but those teeth are sharp as needles."  
  
The fozzel, however, obviously sensing something maternal about the dark- haired boy, pattered up to him and curled up in his lap.  
  
"Well now, I think 'e likes yeh, Harry." Hagrid said, sounding pleased.  
  
"Do I have reason to feel threatened?" Came a whispered voice in Harry's ear. Harry playfully whacked Draco on the arm. The playful banter caused a few stares from the other students who were still not used to seeing the two as anything other than the worst of enemies.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
*  
  
Things were going okay for the boys. All the earlier discomforts of pregnancy had vanished, and it was still too early for the backache, heartburn and heat exhaustion mid third trimester. There had been no more sightings of Voldemort and it was believed that it had just been a hoax. Lessons seemed more enjoyable, and even Potions was better. Imminent fatherhood seemed to be having a good effect on Severus Snape who had begun opening windows and placing fresh flowers around the dungeon to brighten things up.  
  
Obviously, something had to come and ruin all this goodness: Dumbledore invited what family the boys had to come and stay at Hogwarts for a week to find out how the pregnant group was holding up. This was good news for most. Ron was a bit nervous about his older brother's reactions to him, and Neville was terrified of facing his grandmother face-to-face.  
  
But for Draco, things were about to become a whole lot worse.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was the only parent of Draco's to show up. He stormed into the entrance hall where the boys were waiting, bringing with him a cold wind that had absolutely nothing to do with the weather. Ignoring greetings from Dumbledore and the others in the hall, Lucius stormed right up to his son, long white hair billowing around him.  
  
"Why is it I never heard of this from the start?" He snarled leering at Draco.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sent a letter home, father." Draco replied coldly.  
  
"It was addressed to your mother, not me. However, what's past is past. This situation can still be rectified. I have a contact with a wizarding adoption agency. As soon as your child is born, I will see that it is sent there." Lucius said with a tone of finality.  
  
Draco stared at his father in shock. "No."  
  
Lucius stopped and glared at the blonde boy in disbelief. "No?"  
  
"My daughter will remain with me. I will not have her growing up with some strangers." Draco said, only semi-aware that Harry had moved to stand by his side in support.  
  
"You dare defy me?" Lucius whispered sinisterly.  
  
"Yes, father," Draco drew the word out in a sneer. "I make my own decisions regarding my child. Not you."  
  
"Take back what you say, and you will not face any consequences." Lucius said, still in the same tone. "If you do not, I will disown you." He lowered his voice so only Draco could hear. "And you will lose all protection from Voldemort that I have been able to give you. This child will be a thorn removed from my side. One way or another."  
  
Draco stared at his father, before closing his eyes in pain. "If that is your wish."  
  
Lucius smiled maliciously, believing he had won.  
  
"Then let it be known that I have no father." Draco finished, before turning and heading down the corridor to his room.  
  
Lucius stared after the boy with contempt before turning on his heel and leaving out the door.  
  
"Well that was.interesting." Bill Weasely stated.  
  
~*~  
  
Wow.where did that come from? The muses decided it would be good to have Lucius appear. And then.they just took over.  
  
Very short chapter. Sorry! And.rather pointless.except for that last bit of course. Poor Draco though. Thinks he's fat. ^_^ My cousin was like that. Both my cousins actually. Ann still loves this story. Caroline.thinks it's very odd. She doesn't like gay people. And she thinks "Junior" is a horror story. -_-V. Although she's not related to me by blood. She's my Cousin Rob's wife. He's completely insane. Must be because he's ambidextrous. My family. Gotta love 'em. -_-V  
  
I'm not sure when I'll be able to post this, because FFN removed Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion because I disobeyed the rules and had too many capital letters in one sentence in my summary. At least, that's what I think it was. They just said I'd done something against the rules. My punishment is that I can't post for an unsaid period of time. This will be up, as well as the rest of Pregnancy Potion, as soon as I can possibly manage it.  
  
Exams are over! Finished! Finito! Kaput! Done! And school ends in *counts on fingers* four days! So I'll have a lot more time to write! ^_^ And my birthday's on the 17th of December! YAY!!!  
  
Anyways BYE and REVIEW!!! 


	8. Exams, Exams, Exams and Voldemort

Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion Chapter Eight: Exams, exams, exams and Voldemort.  
  
Chapter Eight! I need filler ideas. -_-. My muses have all come down with colds. We've had a bout of heavy rains over the last few days. I've also got a headache, sore throat and growing pains in my back and right elbow. The muses must have picked it up from me. Either way, no one's been able to go scrounging for plot-bunnies (any that are still around are vampiric. I need the cutesy little baby ones) so I'm running out of ideas. I've got plenty for chapter nine.after that it's just a void. Oh well. I'll think of something. It was just a void after chapter one, and now look where I am! ^^;;;  
  
~*~  
  
Month 7  
  
Pressure began mounting on the seventh-years as NEWTS grew ever closer. These Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests were the last exams they would ever take at Hogwarts and Hermione was taking their name very seriously.  
  
"I have something for you two." She stated, sitting down beside Harry and Ron at breakfast on the fourth of May.  
  
"Please say it's a cure for heartburn. Either that or a banana and marmite sandwich?" Ron said pleadingly. The fact that he was having twins was making the uncomforts of the third trimester come really early. Just last week he'd been complaining of swollen ankles and backache.  
  
"No. Timetables!" Hermione said cheerfully. She plonked them down in front of the boys' corn flakes bowls.  
  
They groaned. "We don't need timetables, 'Mione." Harry said. "We've gotten by just fine without them in the past."  
  
"That was the past." Hermione replied, sternly. "NEWTS are very difficult. In Hogwarts: A History, it states that pupils who have done very well in previous years often do very badly in their seventh year because they are simply unprepared."  
  
The boys groaned. It was difficult to stop Hermione when she got into one of these moods. Harry reached for his timetable and began studying it.  
  
"I've divided your time into lessons, studying for various subjects, bed- rest and doctor's appointments. I took the liberty of finding out from Madam Pomfrey when your appointments are. You're getting them every second week now."  
  
Ron grimaced as he looked at his sheet. "But why bed-rest? We're not ill."  
  
"Honestly, Ron. You really have to think." Hermione said irritably, sighing. "You're pregnant. Pregnant moth.fathers.need their rest. It says so in all the books."  
  
"All the books also say that it's the women who get pregnant." Ron pointed out through a mouthful of cottage cheese and apple slices.  
  
"You know, he has a point." Ginny said from her seat across from her brother. Ron smiled at her. "Much as I hate to admit it." She finished. The older of the two redheads scowled at her and lobbed his remaining cottage cheese at her.  
  
"So," Said Harry, changing the subject slightly. "Have you thought of any names yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Possible Black Belt One and Possible Black Belt Two." Ron said, chewing on an apple slice again. "They kick like bloody Hippogriffs."  
  
Ginny snorted. "Poor you. I'm not looking forward to having kids. Not after seeing the effects it has on you guys."  
  
Ron glared at her. "And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you've gained-" Ginny didn't finish. Hermione elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
"What?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Uh.you've.you've gained so much.responsibility. I wouldn't want to be having a kid yet. You guys are only seventeen." Ginny finished.  
  
"Nice save." Hermione muttered to her. Aloud she said, "Julie's a nice name."  
  
"Hmm." Ron said, staring off into space, munching on apples.  
  
~*~  
  
The fozzel was growing up in the meantime. It had doubled in size over the past month and was the reason everyone began really enjoying Care of Magical Creatures Class.  
  
"Now, Fuzzy's at the age where 'e would normally be taught to fly." Hagrid said one Friday morning. "Now, since 'e lost 'is mum, we're gonna have to show 'im how." And he produced a large pair of home-made wings from behind his back.  
  
The class looked dubiously at him.  
  
"Now, I need someone to put these wings on, an' flap, see. Try an' get 'im to do the same." Hagrid looked around hopefully at the class.  
  
Harry and Ron desperately wanted to volunteer, but obviously they couldn't, given their current conditions.  
  
"I'll do it, Hagrid." Hermione said, holding her hands out for the wings. Hagrid gratefully helped her slip them on her arms.  
  
"Now, I think you jus' gotta flap. See if 'e copies."  
  
Hermione, feeling like an idiot, began to flap her arms, causing downdrafts of wind to stir the dust beneath her feet and send it flying into Fuzzy's face. The fozzel sneezed and promptly dived behind Hagrid.  
  
Hermione stopped. "I don't think this is working."  
  
"Try throwing him up into the air." Ron suggested. "Throw him up high. His natural instincts will be to fly. Make sure you catch him if he doesn't them."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "So much for paternal instincts. You wouldn't throw your kids up into the air, would you?"  
  
Ron stared down at the ground (although given the size of his belly this was hard to do) and drew patterns in the sand with the toe of his shoe. "Well.no."  
  
"Then we don't do that to Fuzzy." Hermione told him firmly. She turned to the half-giant. "Why don't we put him with one of the tamer Hippogriffs? That might help."  
  
~*~  
  
While Care of Magical Creatures was relatively easy to revise for, the other subjects were far harder. It was not just from the workload, but the working conditions. Herbology, for instance, involved having to stand for an hour in the sweltering heat of Greenhouse Five, where most of the work during the year had taken place. Earlier in the year, the seventh year pregnant boys had not been very amused to find out that they were expected to tend Proccit plants, the bane of their existence for nine whole months.  
  
Divination was becoming increasingly unbearable. The weather was warming up considerably and the North Tower, with its ever-burning fire, was as hot as an oven. Professor Trelawney was still predicting Harry's death, although not as much as usual given the fact that Harry had become even more highly emotional over the last few months.  
  
And as if NEWTS weren't enough to worry about, Voldemort had been sighted again.  
  
It was breakfast, about a week later, when Dumbledore stood up and made the announcement.  
  
"As you all know, a few months ago there was a sighting of Lord Voldemort." everyone cringed at the name, "a few miles away from Hogsmeade." Since he hasn't been seen since in this area since, people have been believing it was only a sick joke. However, last night an entire section of Hogsmeade was obliterated and the Dark Mark was seen hovering over the scene." The students gasped and huddled closer together. Harry pressed his hand protectively against his stomach. "It is because of this," Dumbledore went on, "that new rules have been installed. No student will leave the castle for any reason. Care Of Magical Creatures and Herbology will take place indoors. You will all be accompanied to your next classes by a teacher and no student may wander the corridors alone. Please understand that these measures have been taken for your safety and please do not disregard them." The headmaster sat down to a stunned silence that didn't last long before the students began to converse worriedly in whispers.  
  
"The way he talks.you don't think You Know Who is gonna try attack the school, do you?" Ron asked, both arms wrapped round his midsection.  
  
"Of course not." Hermione told him reassuringly. "He's always been afraid Dumbledore. There's no way he'd try and attack."  
  
Harry sat absently stroking his stomach. So. Voldemort was here. An entire section of Hogsmeade destroyed. How many had died? How many more had suffered? Alex gave a reassuring kick and Harry smiled as he realised that in less than two months, he would be holding his baby son in his arms.  
  
Harry decided not to worry too much. Quite apart from it being bad for the baby, he knew he was safe in Hogwarts.  
  
After all, Voldemort wouldn't be stupid enough to break in right under Albus Dumbledore's nose. Would he?  
  
~*~  
  
And FINALLY the end of Chapter eight. This has seriously taken me a long time. And I still can't post on FFN *growls*. I don't really like these last two chapters. They've really just been there to fill up space. Fuzzy is going to play a part in this.somewhere.  
  
Dark angsty stuff coming up. Dammit, this was SUPPOSED to be a comedy. But the muses take life WAY too seriously. And like I said before, it's very difficult to argue with 16 people.  
  
~*~ 


	9. Pain Beyond Imagination

Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion Chapter Nine: Pain Beyond Imagination  
  
I don't own it. Leave me alone.  
  
Chapter NINE!! And this is officially the longest story I have ever written in my life! And I might actually FINISH it! And I have a sequel planned too. ^_^ .  
  
One thing that's important to remember is that quote Lucius Malfoy said to Draco in Chapter seven. "You will lose all protection from Voldemort that I have been able to give you. This child will be a thorn removed from my side. One way or another."  
  
Ah. Angst. ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Exams finally arrived, and an unearthly hush descended upon the castle for the two weeks the went on for. Students were either studying hard in their dormitories or writing. No one was seen in the grounds, even though the days were bright, warm and sunny for a change.  
  
Harry awoke one night, the day after his last exam, History of Magic. He glanced at the luminous hands of his watch to discover that it was only eleven p.m. He groaned. It was getting harder and harder to sleep at night. He could never find a comfortable enough position, and the pressure of the baby on his bladder was forcing him to wake up at least three times a night to go to the loo. Tonight, however, it was not a toilet break he needed. He struggled to sit up, Alex giving a few kicks in protest of movement, and sighed. It was less than a month before he gave birth and the thought frightened him. Even more than the threat of Voldemort hanging over everyone's lives. How was he going to cope with a baby? How was he going to protect his son? What would Alex do if anything happened to him?  
  
Harry stood and stepped over to his trunk. He fumbled with the lock and finally pulled the lid open. He rummaged around and pulled out a silvery cloak of the softest material. He slipped it around him and became invisible.  
  
The dark-haired boy gently opened the door of the room, casting a glance at the other bed, where Draco lay asleep behind the silver and green hangings. He smiled slightly. He'd grown to truly love Draco over the past eight months. He had learned that Draco's cruel nature was just a mask so that he would seem perfect in his father's eyes. Since the blonde had fought with Lucius that day two months ago, he had become far more open with his thoughts and he and Harry had become firm friends. Even Ron had accepted him into their little circle.  
  
Harry stole quietly out of the room, shutting it behind him. He suddenly felt the desperate need to talk to someone, and the obvious person was Sirius. The youth walked along the corridors leading to Snape and Sirius's rooms, keeping as much to the sides of the walls as possible. Even though it was unlikely the caretaker, Argus Filch, would be roaming the passageways due to the new rules set by Dumbledore, Harry found that old habits die hard and made sure to slink around the castle silently.  
  
He finally stopped outside a door and, taking a deep breath, knocked three times. Muffled curses were heard through the wood before the door was opened revealing a half dressed, muss-haired, bleary-eyed, heavily pregnant Sirius. The older man blinked when he saw no one outside.  
  
"Who's there?" His wand was out. Snape appeared at his side, wand drawn as well.  
  
"It's just me, Sirius." Harry said, slipping off the cloak. Sirius grabbed him by the back of his robes and yanked him inside.  
  
"What are you DOING here? Don't you know how DANGEROUS it is?" He demanded, glaring at the teen.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Harry said lamely. "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Sirius's expression softened. He could never stay mad at his godson for long. "What about."  
  
"I." Harry didn't finish, for at that moment, screams of pain tore through the castle.  
  
*  
  
Draco couldn't sleep, and it wasn't the first time. It had been hard to drift off lately, mostly due to the stress of the exams, and the thought of what his father had meant when he'd last spoken to him. Was he planning on hurting Sam? Killing her even? Did he plan to kill Draco himself, and render Samantha helpless? Even though it was still a month before she was born, Draco loved her, and couldn't bear thinking of life without her. Draco loved every movement his unborn daughter made within him. He fantasised what she would look like. Would she be blonde with grey eyes like himself, or have blue eyes like his mother? Or would she have green eyes like Harry? Maybe her hair would be black like her other father.  
  
Thus, Draco's thoughts drifted to Harry. Harry with his emerald eyes, ragged dark hair and shy smile. Harry, who had stayed with Draco when he'd been depressed. Harry who had vowed to protect Draco, their daughter and their son with his life. Harry whose lips were so warm and inviting, whose kisses were so gentle, Draco melted into them and all problems seemed so far away.  
  
The blonde was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He sat up and peeked out through a gap in the hangings. No one there. Perhaps it was Harry in his Invisibility Cloak. The door closed slowly.  
  
"Harry?" Draco said, uncertainly. He glanced over at his boyfriend's bed. The hangings were open and there was no sign of him.  
  
Draco sat up, automatically brushing his blonde bangs from his eyes. It was dangerous for anyone to be out of bed at night. Especially Harry. Especially pregnant Harry. Draco walked to the door and opened it. He couldn't see anything except the fire-lit sconces on the walls. He turned and began walking silently through the corridors.  
  
After about five minutes of walking, Draco had still seen no sign of Harry and was beginning to think of how stupid he was being. Harry had probably come back by now, after visiting with Ron, Hermione, Hagrid or Sirius, and all of their rooms were in the opposite direction to the route he was taking. Also, Harry had an Invisibility Cloak which would serve to hide him from any enemies. Draco had nothing.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Harry?" Draco turned and felt all colour leave his face. "V...Voldemort."  
  
A man with a skeletally thin body and a face like a snake's stood before him, mouth twisted into a foul smirk. "Your father told me you were insolent, young Draco."  
  
Draco glared at the creature. "I have no father. I thought it was clear." He mentally cursed himself for not remembering to bring his wand.  
  
Voldemort bared his teeth in a sick parody of a smile. "Either way, I shall enjoy disposing of you. It's been a while since I last killed. At least.a week."  
  
The blonde swallowed nervously. Without a wand he had no chance of fighting, and being in his eighth month of pregnancy, it was impossible for him to run. He did the only thing he could. He stood and faced the evil one, tall and proud. *I'm sorry, Sam. You never had a chance at life.* He thought, mentally saying his goodbyes to the ones he loved. *Mother, it wasn't your fault Father abused me all those years. What could you do? Alex, you'll grow into a fine Quidditch player. Just like your dad. Harry, I love you, and I wish I could have spent more time getting to know you better.*  
  
Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio!"  
  
Draco's screams of pain tore through the castle.  
  
*  
  
Harry moved as fast as he possibly could through the abandoned corridors towards the sound of the screams. He had instantly identified the voice as Draco's and had took off with a speed he didn't know he possessed in his current condition. *Please god let him be okay. I'll never ask for anything ever again, just please let nothing bad have happened to him. Please let him be alive.* His jumbled thoughts gave way to blind panic as the screams suddenly stopped.  
  
Harry drew his wand, his mind whizzing through all the various hexes, curses and jinxes he'd learned through all his years at Hogwarts. He knew none of them would work except one, and he didn't know if he had enough power to do it.  
  
The brunette rounded a corner and froze. Voldemort was standing, wand raised over a twitching, cowering Draco. Harry didn't even stop to think. He pointed his wand at the snake-like man. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He cried, concentrating as hard as he could on making Voldemort as dead as possible. At the same moment, Sirius and Severus, who had followed close on his heels, shouted the same thing. Voldemort looked simply stunned as he crumpled to the floor, defeated at last.  
  
Harry barely paid any attention to the dead man at his feet, nor to the fact that his godfather and former arch-enemy had just saved his life. He knelt down next to Draco, frantically searching for the unconcious boy's pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the gentle, faint 'lub-dub' of his boyfriend's heart. "Drake?" Harry said softly. "Draco, please. Wake up." He shook the other boy gently. The blonde didn't move. Tears formed in the dark-haired boy's eyes. "Draco. Please. I love you, please don't die on me now."  
  
Sirius knelt down beside them. "Let's try this." He said gently. He pointed his wand at Draco. "Enervate." The blonde groaned and turned his head, wincing. "Ow,,,"  
  
Harry sobbed slightly and drew the slightly shorter boy into a hug, planting soft kisses on Draco's forehead completely heedless of the stares he got from the two older men. "Are you okay, love?" He asked, looking into the stormy grey eyes.  
  
Draco nodded and opened his mouth to say something, before a sudden sharp cramp that stretched from the small of his back throughout his abdomen made his breath catch in his throat. The boy's eyes widened and his hand went to his midriff. "Shit."  
  
*  
  
"Where IS she?" Draco demanded through clenched teeth during another contraction. He'd been waiting in the hospital wing for Dr Kingsby for the last hour. Harry had been sitting with him the whole time.  
  
"She'll be hear, love. It'll be okay." Harry said soothingly, stroking the back of Draco's hand in a soothing motion.  
  
Draco's eyes filled with tears. "But what if something's happened to Sam? What if the Cruciatus curse hurt her? She's three weeks premature and that can't be good can it - OW!" Draco's panicked ramblings broke off as his body was hit with another contraction. "And if Dr Kingsby doesn't get here soon." He continued as the pain subsided, "I'm going to cut myself open and pull Sam out myself."  
  
Harry smiled slightly, putting on a brave face to hide the fact that he was just as worried as Draco.  
  
They looked up as the large double doors of the infirmary opened and Madam Pomfrey bustled in accompanied closely by Dr Janet Kingsby. Dr Kingsby wasted no time, bustling over to the bed where Draco was lying, wincing from another contraction.  
  
"'Bout time you got here." Draco growled, clenching Harry's hand, making the dark-haired boy flinch.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dr Kingsby apologised, "I had another delivery to do." She did look a bit exhausted, but still alert enough not to worry the boys. "What happened?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco beat him to it. "Voldemort." He said bitterly. Dr Kingsby gasped. "Voldemort attacked me, and. and Harry, Professor Black and Professor Snape killed him."  
  
"You-Know-Who is dead?" Dr Kingsby asked, unbelieving. Draco nodded, and then cried out slightly as another contraction wracked him with pain. Dr Kingsby came to her senses. "Well, we need to get started. Harry, this is going to be messy. Do you want to stay?"  
  
Harry, white-faced, nodded. "I'll have to go through it myself anyway. Besides, I can't leave him." Draco smiled at up him through his sweat- streaked bangs.  
  
Dr Kingsby wasted no time after that. With a wave of her wand, she, Draco, Madam Pomfrey and Harry were all clad in surgical gowns. She them directed her wand at the blond boy's lower back and muttered a minor stunning spell. Draco exclaimed softly.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking down on his boyfriend with concern.  
  
"Nah. Just lost all feeling from the waist down. Very strange." Draco's voice was strained and despite his jovial attitude, Harry knew he was scared shitless.  
  
Harry decided not to watch the actual procedure and kept his eyes on Draco's face as Dr Kingsby cut through the skin and muscle of the blonde's abdomen. Draco was trembling slightly, his palm clammy in Harry's. Harry had to admit he wasn't feeling too happy either.  
  
Both boys started when the sounds of a baby crying filled the infirmary. Dr Kingsby looked up, smiling through her mask. "She's okay! She's perfect." The woman said, her voice sounding slightly choked. Harry hugged Draco tightly as Madam Pomfrey handed the blonde the smallest human they had ever seen wrapped tightly in a pink blanket. The two boys had tears spilling down their cheeks and didn't even notice Dr Kingsby sewing up the wound in Draco's stomach with a flick of her wand.  
  
The little girl stared grouchily up at her fathers before she screwed up her tiny features and began bawling loudly.  
  
"Shhh, Sammy," Draco said, rocking his daughter gently. "Shhh. It's okay." He stroked her soft cheek with her thumb and with a few hiccups, Sam stopped crying and looked blearily up at him. "Do you want to hold her?" Draco asked Harry, staring up at the brunette tearfully.  
  
Harry held out his arms and gently took his daughter. She opened her mouth and Harry cringed but all she did was yawn and snuggle in her blanket. The dark-haired boy smiled goofily and handed her back to Draco. The blonde stroked her head. "Look at her hair." He said, fingering the soft locks. Harry did so, and smiled. "It's red. Like my mother's." He said.  
  
"I didn't know your mother had red hair." Draco said quietly, so as not to wake the baby who had just fallen asleep.  
  
Harry dug inside the pocket of his robes, and pulled out a picture taken from his photo album. It showed his father and his mother, smiling happily, a baby Harry in their arms. He held it in front of Draco who had his arms full with Sam.  
  
"She was beautiful." Draco whispered, smiling. "And you were such a cute baby. What happened?"  
  
Harry glared playfully at him. "If you weren't holding Sam and recovering from having just given birth, I'd hit you for that, Malfoy."  
  
"Hmm. I see the problem, Potter. I guess I'll have to settle for a kiss then." Draco said before Harry gently planted a feather-light kiss on the boy's lips.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter NINE! Sorry about the anti-climatic fight with Voldemort. I can't do fighting and he was providing way too much angst in this. It was supposed to be a comedy and I almost killed off Draco. *mutters* Must find happy Plot Bunnies from now on.  
  
We see the rest of the births in the next chapter! Well.Harry's anyway. I'm not writing different accounts for each of the boys. *Shudders* Yuck. And we see who I'm pairing Ron and Neville off with. Although, I suppose Ron is pretty obvious. ^_^  
  
Anyways BYE and REVIEW!  
  
~*~ 


	10. New Beginnings For All

Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion Chapter Ten: New beginnings For All  
  
Ah. Chapter 10. Sorry this is taking so long.but my mind is in the middle of a rather large war here and I've gained three more muses so things have been pretty hectic - not a plot-bunny to be found. *Grumbles*. Gods.twenty muses people.TWENTY!!!  
  
And not to mention I'm in grade freaking 12. I don't know how I managed to pass last year. I really don't. I didn't work at all last year so it must have been a glitch in the computer system. But the workload this year is unbelievable. And I have to do it. I HAVE to pass this year. -_- Only seven months of school left and then I am free.  
  
Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion is almost at an end. This is the last chapter. But for any fans, I have a sequel idea floating around in the maniacal depths of my mind.  
  
And without further ado.  
  
~*~  
  
The news of Voldemort's defeat swept through the wizarding world like wildfire. People were rejoicing so much that the Muggles seemed to think New Years had come early, and Hogwarts found itself to be plagued by reporters from newspapers, magazines and radio services around the world. It seemed that everyone wanted an interview with the four heroes: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Draco Malfoy. The whole world wanted to know the details of the epic battle and refused to go away when they were told the truth.so of course, embellishments were made.  
  
".And so we heard Draco screaming, incredibly blood-curdling sound that, and we ran, following the screams until we found them." Sirius told the Spellbound Press, a Canadian paper. "Draco was still on his feet, valiantly trying to fight off the Cruciatus curse and Voldemort." The reporters flinched ".was standing over him, cackling like a maniac. Harry dove at him, wrapping his fingers around Voldemort's neck, stopping him from aiming any curses, and then he jumped aside, pulled out his wand and we all hit him with the killing curse." The press gasped. "Well, we didn't have much of a choice, did we? Nothing else would kill him. He was too strong."  
  
The last week of school passed relatively uneventfully, unless one counts the memorable moment when Fuzzy the Fozzel finally took to the skies after living with a Hippogriff foster mother for a month. He became as adept as any owl at delivering messages, as long as the recipients were close by.  
  
Harry, Draco and the rest of the pregnant group had decided to stay at Hogwarts at least for the start of the summer holidays. There were many reasons for this. Mostly it was because Dr Kingsby's practice was based in Hogsmeade so it was easier for her. Also, many of the boys had no contact with a female person outside Hogwarts who could teach them the basics of childcare. Harry didn't have a home to go to, neither did Draco who had been disowned by his family. Sirius and Severus both lived alone, although they had mutually decided to get a place together once they knew what they were doing. They would remain as teachers in the new year, since Dumbledore had promised to set up a day-care in the school. The rest of the boys who had homes simply decided to say for moral support.  
  
The final day of term arrived at last. Ravenclaw, due to a spectacular win of the Quidditch Cup had won the House Cup for the first time in over fifty years. The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams had been deprived of their best players and hadn't stood a chance against the blue house's well-co- ordinated side.  
  
Once Harry and Draco had said goodbye to their friends (Hermione had promised to write and had threatened them with death if they didn't write to tell her when Harry and Ron's babies came) they decided to take a walk in the castle grounds with Sam in her little pushchair. The two-week-old baby was still tiny, although her eyes had begun to change colour from baby- blue to the trademark Potter-green eyes. She was shaping up to look just like Lily Potter had.  
  
The couple walked in silence for a while, slowly since Harry was finding it increasingly difficult to walk these days. It was the raven-haired boy who spoke first.  
  
"So.where do we go from here?"  
  
They stopped under the shade of a large tree. Draco sighed. "I'm really not sure."  
  
"Do you.I mean.do you want to stay with me?" Harry asked hopefully, staring into the blonde's face. Draco looked up, shocked.  
  
"You.you want me to stay with you?" He asked incredulously.  
  
Harry stared at him. "Of course I want you to stay with me. I love you, and Sam." He smiled down at their sleeping daughter. "I want nothing more than to spend my life with you." He carried on quickly to stop Draco saying anything. "I know we spent six years as enemies and we've barely been friends for nine months but this just feels right to me."  
  
Harry's face went red and he looked down at his mid-section. "We have a child together, no matter how she was created, and we'll soon have another. I don't want Alex to grow up without his other father, or his sister."  
  
Draco stared at the taller boy, tears clouding his vision. "I love you too, Harry. I want to be with you, always. I just never knew you wanted it as much as I." The tears spilled down his cheeks unchecked.  
  
Harry drew the blonde into his arms and brushed his lips against the other's tenderly. He stroked the pale strands of Draco's hair, his fingers gently combing out any tangles cause by the slight breeze.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice drifted over to them on the breeze, breaking the tender moment. The two looked up to see the familiar slight shape of Colin Creevey running towards them as fast as he could.  
  
"Colin?" Harry said stunned as the smaller boy caught up to them, panting for breath. "What are you still doing here? You'll miss the train home."  
  
"Doesn't.matter.Neville.labour.said I.should call you." Colin gasped.  
  
Harry grabbed the mousy boy by the shoulders. "Neville's in labour?"  
  
Colin nodded. "He said I should find you."  
  
"Where is he?" Draco demanded.  
  
"The library. We were." The boy trailed off and blushed. "We were there and he just collapsed. He told me to find you." Colin seemed to develop a habit of repeating himself.  
  
"Colin, I want you to run and find Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape or anyone else you can think of." Harry said. "Take them to him. If you can't find a teacher, then send an owl quickly to Dr Kingsby." The brunette thought for a moment. "Is your brother still around?" He added as an afterthought.  
  
Colin nodded. "He's waiting for me in the entrance hall."  
  
"Good. Then get to him first, tell him to send an owl to Dr Kingsby and then find a teacher. We'll go straight to the library. Go! Now!"  
  
The two fathers watched as Colin sped off towards the castle again before hurrying as fast as they could towards the library.  
  
*  
  
It took a full fifteen minutes before Harry and Draco finally reached the library. Neville had managed to pull himself onto a chair and was wincing every so often.  
  
"What took you so fucking long?" Neville demanded, glaring at the other boys.  
  
Draco and Harry stared at him for a moment. It was very rare that Neville swore. Draco pointed at Harry's over-large belly and the sleeping baby in the pram. "We can't move very fast, you know."  
  
Neville apologised, and then doubled over, gasping for breath. "It hurts."  
  
Draco put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know. Been there. Colin's gone to fetch someone."  
  
At that moment, Madam Pomfrey, Dr Kingsby and Professor McGonagall bustled in, led by Colin and followed closely by Madam Pince, the librarian, who had just stepped out of the library for a quick cup of tea. Dr Kingsby hurried over to the labouring boy. "How far apart are the contractions?" She asked, feeling his belly with her nimble fingers.  
  
"About two minutes." Groaned Neville through gritted teeth as another one wracked his body.  
  
"Oh boy. This little one's in a hurry. I don't think there's enough time to get him to the hospital wing. Poppy, blankets and hot water. We have to do this now or he could start haemorrhaging." Dr Kingsby ordered, opening her bag and pulling out some disinfectant.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Madam Pince looked sick, as did Colin who had moved over to Neville's side and was holding his hand. Draco and Harry looked over at each other knowingly. They led the two teachers out into the hall, leaving the matron, doctor and boyfriend to take care of Neville.  
  
~*~  
  
Colin and Denis Creevey didn't seem to mind having missed the train home. Professor Dumbledore had sent a letter to their parents informing them of what had transpired on the last day of term.  
  
The birth of Amy Longbottom had been a joyous affair. Amelia Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, had arrived as soon as Dumbledore owled her and was convinced that Neville had named his daughter after her. She seemed so happy that no one thought to contradict her.  
  
The remainder of the boys all thought to contact their families, inviting them over to stay until their own children were born so that no one would have the shock of opening a letter whilst eating their cornflakes on a Saturday morning that they had suddenly become grandparents. Mrs Weasely was now spending her time bustling around helping out the new parents and giving them advice on childcare. The day after Amy's birth, Dean and Seamus went into labour and that evening both Michael Thomas and Ian Finnigan graced the world with their presence. Both fathers were very grateful to have an experienced mother telling them what to do.  
  
Another bonus was that Sirius and Severus suddenly remembered Fred and George Weasely and ordered them over. The two jokers were as exhausted as the parents by the end of each day, having spent them changing nappies, giving massages and foot-rubs and making sure each father-to-be and new- father was happy.  
  
In the course of the next week, Lily Black and Kirrin Snape entered the world within two days of each other and a few days later at lunch, Severus and Sirius announced their engagement to be married in a few months. Everyone heartily agreed with this, having seen how close the two had grown over the past ten months.  
  
Hermione got sick of waiting for Ron and Harry's children and had arrived at Hogwarts as a surprise and also to show off her new Apparating license by showing up in Hogsmeade in the blink of an eye. The next day, Emma and Katherine Weasely were born which says a lot for woman's intuition. Hermione now spent her days doting over the tiny redheaded girls who she learned to tell apart after an hour. Molly Weasely had turned into a cooing mess the minute the twins had entered the world.  
  
Which now left Harry. Alexander James Potter was evidently too comfortable and simply did not want to be born.  
  
"It's normal, love." Molly said when the Boy Who Lived confided in her with his worries. "Bill and Charlie were both three weeks late, and Ginny was no better. Your little one will be here in a bit. Just wait."  
  
*  
  
She turned out to be right. Two days later, Draco was jolted awake one night by a cry of "OW! Shit!" from the next bed. He jumped up, glancing over at the crib where a sleeping Samantha lay, completely unaware of Harry's scream. "Harry? Are you alright?" Draco called, opening the hangings around the other boy's bed.  
  
"No." Came the pained reply. "I think Alex has finally decided to drop in." Despite the humour in Harry's voice, Draco could sense that his partner was shit scared.  
  
"Don't worry. Just let me put Sam in the pushchair and we'll get you over to the hospital wing." Draco said tenderly, no longer as perturbed by imminent birth as he was a month ago.  
  
Sam didn't stir as she was transferred from one crib to the other and was wheeled from the room by her father who was supporting her other dad with his other hand whispering words of support. Harry's labour was still in the early stages so thankfully, the contractions came at long intervals. They made it to the hospital wing just as the brunette experienced another. Draco left the pushchair at the door in order to support his boyfriend and help him over to a bed before running to call the matron.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" He called as he ran through the ward to the nurse's rooms. The woman bustled out. "Harry." She said before Draco could open his mouth. "And it's about time too." She narrowed her eyes as she peered at the clock on the wall. "Bloody hell, it's one a.m." The she blushed as she realised what she'd just said. "Sorry dear. Let me just send a quick owl to Dr Kingsby and we'll go see to that boyfriend of yours." Draco's face went scarlet and Madam Pomfrey smiled when he didn't deny any such thing.  
  
A thin wail reached their ears. It seemed Samantha had finally woken up at last. Draco excused himself and ran back to the ward to comfort his daughter.  
  
Harry was lying on the bed, breathing deeply in the throes of another contraction. Draco quickly picked up Sam, who immediately stopped crying, and walked over to the brunette, cradling his baby daughter in one hand and stroking Harry's forehead with the other.  
  
The door opened again and the two boys looked up, hoping to see Dr Kingsby. Instead, they saw the next best thing: Hermione.  
  
"Harry shouts loud enough to wake the dead." The girl said, by means of explanation. "Ron's and my room is right next to yours you know." Hermione and Ron had officially announced themselves to be an item four days previously at breakfast. "He'll be along in a minute. He's just sorting out the twins and told me to get my arse over here." She held out her arms for Sam. "I'll hold her if you want."  
  
Harry and Draco grinned up at her and Draco gratefully handed the little girl up to her, but before they could say anything the door opened again and Dr Kingsby hurried over, Madam Pomfrey coming in from the other side of the wing. "I have never had so many deliveries in so short a time. Not even with my woman patients." The doctor said, quickly administering the spine- numbing charm on Harry who breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
The doctor and nurse team wasted no time. After telling Hermione and Ron, who'd arrived with his girls, to go to the other side of the ward and stay out of the way, Dr Kingsby hoisted Harry's pyjama top up and removed his pants to avoid mess and began to cut carefully through the skin of Harry's abdomen. The two boys looked vaguely green at the sight and tried not to look, although Harry's eyes kept drifting back to the bloody mess of his belly and the look of fixed concentration on the doctor's face. Soon though, the thin, angry cries of a newborn filled the air and everyone smiled, breathing a sigh of relief that the whole thing was over at last.  
  
Dr Kingsby laughed and handed the baby boy to his waiting fathers. Hermione and Ron came over tentatively, each holding a twin with Sam sleeping in the pushchair. The baby girl opened her eyes and stared groggily up at her fathers. Draco grinned and picked her up so she could see her brother, even though she probably didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. "Sam, meet Alexander James Potter, your little brother."  
  
Harry had a look of complete adoration on his face. He kissed his son's forehead ever so gently and then brushed his lips against Draco's. "I love you." He whispered. "All of you."  
  
And both boys smiled as they realised that, for the first time in their lives, they had a family.  
  
~*~  
  
THE END!!!  
  
YAY! I've finished it! This is the longest thing I have ever written! And I doubt I would have finished it if it weren't for all the WONDERFUL reviews I've had for this! I LOVE you guys! *Sends muses over to all her reviewers armed with chocolate bars and bouquets f flowers* And as a reward.I HAVE A SEQUEL PLANNED!!! I'm planning on starting it sometime this week, but I will be dishing out chapters at a pretty slow pace that may quicken during the March/April holidays depending on how much homework I have.  
  
Best thing in the world at the moment: Only about 7 months left of school! In 202 days, on the 2nd of October, I will finally be finished with 12 years of school (Not counting play school and grade 0)! And on the 9th of October, I get to go BACK to school to write final exams. -_- Bugger. But I'll be finished. I'll be FREE! Boy that's a scary thought. ^_^  
  
Anyway, I'll see you all in the sequel!  
  
Bye!  
  
Kitai Shinsei 


End file.
